


Tests of Terror

by Topsyturvy10



Category: Winx Club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topsyturvy10/pseuds/Topsyturvy10
Summary: An AU where Timmy never met the Winx. Instead, he trained at Red Fountain, determined to become the best and strongest Specialist there ever was. After enough pushing and prodding from the other boys during his first year, however, Timmy snaps. He decides to take his revenge on everyone, but knows he can't do it alone. He'll need the help of a certain little Princess from Zenith (because yes, she's a princess in this AU. I miss that from the early comics.)
Kudos: 3





	Tests of Terror

Tecna’s first day of her second year at Alfea was quite pleasant. Faragonda had been pleased to see her back for another year, as had her friends. It made her happy to know she felt wanted, even though she must seem so alien to those around her. Most people… most people wore their emotions on their sleeve. But not Tecna. She didn’t see the logic of it. After all, if someone knew how she truly felt, they could manipulate her. That was a risk she wasn’t willing to take. 

It was now later in the evening, and she was alone in her dorm. The other winx girls- along with everyone else in the school- had gone down to the main hall for a party. However, Tecna felt far too tired to go. That was what she told her friends, at least. It wasn’t really a lie, but she didn’t see much point in wasting time at a party where she knew she wouldn’t enjoy herself. She’d much rather stay in her room, surfing the web. It wasn’t as if she’d be asked to stop- it would be  _ highly  _ illogical to force someone to party.

Usually, Tecna could stay up until two or three in the morning, but tonight she found herself getting tired at eleven o’clock magix time. She chalked it down to timezones, and got dressed into her pyjamas. The other girls wouldn’t mind if she was asleep so early; she was sure of it. Without much more thought, she snuggled up in bed and fell asleep. 

Little did she know, someone was watching her. Someone she’d grow familiar with very, very soon...

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! If this gets enough reception I'll definitely continue it!! :D


End file.
